moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Danindra C. Wheatland
|General}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} |Row 3 title = Positions:|Row 3 info =Lady of House Ridgewell Postmaster of the Stormwind Postal Service. |Row 4 title = Titles:|Row 4 info =The Original Courier Greymane Loyalist Hearthstone Enthusiast Explorer |Row 5 title = Allegiance: Service/Branch:|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = Church of the Holy Light * Diocese of Stormwind * Light's Accord * Diocese of Quel'Danas * Diocese of Quel'Thalas Kingdom of Lordaeron * House of Ridgewell Kingdom of Quel'Thalas * House of Highblade * House of Silverglory * House of Sunrose Order of the Silver Hand * Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas * Argent Crusade * Argent Dawn Army of the Light Allerian Colony of Suramar Armies of Legionfall * The Conclave The Highguard * Reforged Sun Offensive * Shattered Sun Offensive ---- |image = Danindraart2.jpg|caption =Danindra standing on a cliff side in Gilneas. Anna Helme. |Row 7 title = Relatives:|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Religion: Alignment:|Row 9 title = Signature:|Row 10 title = Status:|imagewidth = 320px|Row 8 info = Church of the Holy Light Lawful Neutral|Row 10 info = Alive|Row 9 info = }} Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Physical Appearance Danindra was a near-spitting image of her mother, having inherited her natural scarlet, dark black hair. However, her almond-shaped startlingly chocolate brown eyes were identical to those of her father. Danindra's physique as a young girl was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees. This skinniness was due to her poor quality of life in her childhood. Despite the neglect she suffered, Danindra seems to have grown at the same rate as her father, Montagne. Danindra's appearance now indicates that she is in her late-teens. Danindra inherited the typical Wheatland family traits: scarlet-black hair and a clean complexion. When she becomes embarrassed, her ears and cheeks notably turned red. She has bright chocolate brown eyes bright enough to light up a room, a straight nose, and was described as being average height and curvaceous. Being at peak physical health, she also keeps her sweets addiction from ruining her body with daily exercise, keeping her body lean, lithe, and muscular. An inch-long scar runs from just under her chin to the start of her jaw, and is accompanied with a series of cuts, scrapes and scratches at various stages of healing across parts of her arms and fingers. It is apparent she works hard, both at home and in the wild. Like most human women (at least those in high regard in the social standing), Danindra keeps her hair at bay by proper cleaning and cutting once it got too long so as to complement her features. Personality A complicated, withdrawn person, Danindra Wheatland's life was overwhelmed with many complex emotions that she never fully disclosed. At times, Danindra could appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. She had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control; like her mother and father, she had the ability to keep people quiet without effort. She tended to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful toward those whom she disliked. Danindra has a practical, level-headed personality. She was described as being "grounded." However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and possessed "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Danindra was not afraid to speak her mind and showed quite a sharp tongue, especially during arguments. For the most part, though, she usually maintained great emotional composure, without being indifferent. Danindra almost constantly exuded magnanimity and sternness and was held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all the other students she grew up with. Used to having her way, she tolerated neither audacity nor silliness from her friends or even strangers and was known to turn cold towards people who said or did things in front of her that were stupid, or if she thought they were trying to be funny. Despite her stern demeanor however, at times, Danindra did exhibit a dry sense of humor which usually came out when times were tough. However, at times, she can be rather spontaneous and fun-loving. Some may call her stoic. Danindra is a generally quiet and thoughtful individual. Reserved, highly calculating, and strict on her own personal discipline, she speaks only when necessary, and only enough to adequately convey her thoughts. Like her father, her temper is quick to show, and when it does, she is a frightening being of great potency. Unlike most Gilneans who depended solely on their ability to fight, Danindra readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed. Danindra's emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, as opposed to others who would come to intuitive conclusions. History Childhood Birth (WIP) Early Childhood (WIP) Late Childhood In high school, Wheatland won the Redridge Mountains meet in the 100 m sprint four years in a row, repesenting Madison the first two years and Thousand Pines high school the last two. Initially, singing was her passion, but her voice coach suggested that she try out an outdoor activity, suggesting track and an 11.7-second run confirmed her natural talent for sprinting. While she may be fresh out of high school, Danindra Wheatland trains daily and is eager to find more events. (WIP) Adulthood Early Adulthood (WIP) Present (WIP) Companion(s) (WIP) Notable Item(s) The age-thinned and frayed straps of the backpack dug into her shoulders, but she was afraid to put it down. Everything she owned was in there. Her tools were in there and the little money she'd scraped together before hitting the road. Maybe once this backpack had been weatherproof, but not now. Now it was about as water resistant as a paper kitchen towel. It was older than she was and the zipper got stuck sometimes, but it was all she had. She plants to keep it until he can no longer. (WIP) Family Carmelia Wheatland (née) Marlowe Status: Deceased (Died during the Cataclysm) (WIP) Montagne Wheatland Status: Unknown (Presumed Dead) (WIP) Friends and Enemies (WIP) Romantic Partner(s) Isaac Ophelia: (Fiancée) Gallery Danindra1.jpeg Danindraart2.jpg Danindra2.jpeg Category:Gilnean Category:Hunters Category:Human